You saw me when no one else would
by JustAnotherAnybody
Summary: Sasuke is a lonely outcast. Naruto is the golden boy of the whole school. What happens when they get together for a maths lesson? really bad at summaries. boyXboy dont like dont read


**Hey ok so this one took a lot longer than I thought but it's finally out! I hope you all like it! And please remember to review! I love hearing from people and getting advice on how to improve! Anyone who reads this story…I love you to bits! And if you review I'd love you even more!!!!**

**Disclaimer: there is no way I own Naruto…I wish I did…but I don't ******

**Summery: Sasuke is a lonely outcast. Naruto is the golden boy of the whole school. What happens when they get together for a maths lesson? Could it be true love or does Naruto have someone else he's not telling Sasuke about? **

**WARNING:**** there are some parts involving self harm and O.D so please don't read if you don't like that sort of thing…I really don't want to upset anyone! Thanks x **

Days seemed to slip into one another, and each day seemed colder then the last. His nights were lonely and endless. He was no longer a person. He was a corps, an empty shell. There was no life behind his onyx eyes. With every breath hi took he seemed to die a little more. He had no family and even less friends. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled, let alone laughed. He would sit alone in his big empty house and sink deeper into the black abyss.

Sasuke was an outcast in every sense of the word. He had never been accepted by his family, they didn't think him worthy of being called a Uchia. At school no one would even acknowledge his presence. He had always been the quiet little bark haired boy at the back of the class. Never said a word, never got in the way, never really existed. He was also realising he was gay. In a village were 80 of the people were homophobic the chances of Sasuke's acceptance seemed even smaller.

Sasuke one and only love interest was the school's golden boy Naruto. His gorgeous blonde locks were never out of place. His brilliant blue eyes seemed to shine brighter than the sun. He had every girl, and most of the boys, at school hanging on his every word. At lunch when Sasuke would sit all alone, Naruto would be surrounded by most of the student body. Sasuke knew it was silly to have feelings for the blonde; he was basically untouchable to Sasuke. Even so, Sasuke couldn't help but stare when the blue eyed angel walked past and wish with all his being that Naruto would look his way and smile.

Monday morning came after another pointless weekend. Sasuke slowly rose from his double bed and staggered over to his bathroom, still half asleep. He looked into the mirror. Two big dark empty eyes staring back emotionlessly. His face gaunt and painfully pail. His ebony hair pushed in all directions over his face. _'Is that really me?' _he asked himself. Yes it was true, that hollow looking boy was him. He washed his face and brushed his teeth then left the bathroom. He picked his usual blue top and white shorts to wear to school. Not that it mattered how he looked. If he turned up in a bright yellow chicken outfit and no one would look twice at him. Just once he would like someone, anyone to pay him a complement. Just once. He began to pull a brush through his messy hair. Sasuke glanced at the clock and realised in horror he was late. He frantically searched for his bag and left the house. The raven haired boy arrived ten minutes late for morning registration. His usual seat had been taken. There was only one seat left. No one even looked up as he walked over to the empty seat next to Naruto. Everyone else was deep in conversation and sasuke's ears pricked up as the beautiful sound of the golden headed boy sat next to him laughing drifted into his ears. He couldn't help himself as his gaze wondered over to Naruto. Blue eyes met his own and he realised Naruto was looking back at him. Nat through him, at him. A faint blush rose in Sasuke's cheeks and he quickly looked away. _'Was he really looking at me?'_the onyx eyed boy wondered _'No he couldn't have been.'_ Sasuke tried to shake this thought away. Of course Naruto wasn't looking at him. Why would he? Lost in his own thoughts he faintly heard Naruto laughing again. This perfect sound made his heart fly and his stomach do back flips. He would have loved to have grabbed Naruto and kissed his perfect lips that were always pulled into an unbreakable smile. However Sasuke knew this would never happen. He was doomed to be unloved and alone forever.

The final bell rang signalling the end of another school day. Sasuke slung his bag over his shoulder and walked back to his empty house. He didn't class the place he lived as a home. Even when his family was alive it was never a place were he felt safe and secure. Once his family were killed by an escaped mass murderer, the house seemed oven less of a home, if that was possible. Once he was inside his bedroom he locked the door, simply out of habit, and lay on his bed. He could feel his sadness and anger rising. Sasuke got up and went to his draw. Inside he found what he was looking for. The dark haired boy glided over to the bathroom in a sort of daze. He closed the door tightly and sat on the toilet. He breather slowly. Sasuke could feel his tired muscles tensing and relaxing. Finally he could not control himself any longer. He took the blade in his right hand and drew it across his left wrist. Soft white skin now drenched in red blood.

Sasuke was greeted by the sun glairing through the window and the angry buzzing from his alarm clock. He sighed heavily and pulled himself grudgingly out of bed. The dark haired boy looked at his freshly bandaged arm. He couldn't explain why he needed that sort of release for all his pain and sorrow. He guesses a long sleeved top was in order today. Sasuke rummaged around his wardrobe and finally found a black pair of jeans and a dark blue long sleeved top. He washed and brushed his hair and finally left for school.

Sasuke was early for registration so no one was in class yet. He took his normal seat at the back of the room, next to the window. He would normally ignore all the people in the class and just watch the world go by outside the window. People began filing into the class and taking their seats.

Once another lunch alone was finished Sasuke made his way to Maths. He sat down and began working as his fellow pupils joined the class. About ten minutes into the lesson Sasuke's head flew up as a certain blonde boy entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late." Naruto didn't seem very sorry.

"It's ok Naruto just sit down." Their teacher Iruka seemed to have a soft spot for Naruto. No matter what he did Iruka never seemed to get annoyed or angry. The blonde searched for somewhere to sit. Sasuke glanced round the class as well. As he turned his head back his pulse began to quicken as he noticed Naruto make his way to the seat next to him and sit down. The blue eyed boy didn't look Sasuke's way at all. He just started working. Sasuke was flying through his work when he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Naruto was struggling with his. The raven haired boy moved his head closer to look at what Naruto was finding so hard.

"23." He whispered,

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Sasuke in confusion,

"The answer is 23." The blonde looked down and then back at Sasuke and smiled.

"Thanks Sasuke. You must be really good at Maths! This stuff is hard!" Sasuke smiled a small smile, but it was a smile none the less. Naruto knew his name and he had paid him a complement, all in the same sentence. The blonde noticed Sasuke's smile and his grew even wider.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Quiet please!" The two boys heads shot back down and they waited for their teacher to go back to his paper work. Sasuke didn't know why but he felt his head turning back towards Naruto. He found two big blue eyes staring back into his. They winked and turned back down to his work. Sasuke was speechless. Naruto, the golden boy, had just winked at him, _'Come on Sasuke don't get carried away!' _Sasuke chastised himself for thinking anything of a harmless wink. Class ended and everyone flew out of the room.

"Naruto and Sasuke can I have a word with you both please." The two boys stood in front of their teacher's desk. "Naruto I see your grades are slipping."

"Yeah I know but I'm really trying." Sasuke wondered why he had been asked to stay behind as well. He wasn't failing Maths.

"I understand Naruto. That's why I want someone to tutor you. Sasuke is top of the class. I would like him to be your tutor." Iruka looked up at Sasuke as if waiting for an answer. He just nodded and Iruka continued, "Ok that's sorted then, you will meet after school and help Naruto pull up his grades." Naruto didn't try and argue. He knew when Iruka's mind is made up there was no changing it. The boys left the room together and Naruto was first to speak,

"So when do you want to meet up?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "Well what about tonight? I'm not busy are you?"

"No nothing planed."

"Right well I'll come to your house. I know where you live." Naruto waved a goodbye and ran to his next class. Sasuke's day seemed a blur as he reached his front door. He couldn't even remember his last lesson. Naruto was coming round at six o'clock. Sasuke still couldn't quite believe his secret crush was coming round to his house. Sure they were just doing Maths work, but Sasuke could feel what he guessed was happiness and excitement raging in his stomach. He rant o his bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth again. He pulled a brush through his hair, trying to get it looking presentable. Sasuke wanted Naruto to see him. Really see him.

Six o'clock came and there was a knock at the front door.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke showed Naruto in and they sat on the sofa.

"So this is your house? Wow pretty impressive." Sasuke smiled at Naruto. He seemed to be doing that a lot. It was a completely new feeling. The pulled out their books and began the lesson.

Sasuke could notice the blonde was improving, if only slightly,

"Yes Naruto that's right." Naruto leapt for joy.

"Oh yeah!" he sat back down and gazed at Sasuke, "I think I'm finally getting it! You're a great teacher Sasuke!" a small chuckle escaped from sasuke's lips, even Naruto couldn't believe it, "Wow! I can't remember ever hearing you laugh."

"Well I guess I'm just more relaxed around you." Sasuke looked up at Naruto, _'Why did say that?' _

"Yeah I feel relaxed around you too." Sasuke noticed the drop in naruto's voice, it seemed calmer yet serious. Their eyes locked and Sasuke could feel the blonde's face moving closer to his own. Subconsciously he moved his own and his eyes began to close like Naruto's. He felt Naruto's lips caressing his own. It felt so perfect and Sasuke began to kiss back softly. Their kiss seemed to last forever until Sasuke pulled away.

"Well I had better be going. It's getting late." Sasuke nodded and helped pack away their books. He led Naruto to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow?" Sasuke nodded and the two boys smiled at each other. The dark haired boy stood leaning against the closed front door. He finally began to realise what happened between him and his crush. A wide smile spread across his face, _'He kissed me.'_ Sasuke couldn't quite believe it. He wondered how Naruto would act with him the next day at school. Would he acknowledge him or act as if nothing had happened? Sasuke didn't know which scared him more. One thing was for sure, everything had changed, for Sasuke at least.

Sasuke woke the next morning with butterflies raging in his stomach. He was dreading the day ahead, but at the same time he couldn't be more excited. He did his usual morning routine, but today he decided he would wear his black skinny jeans and a bright green t-shirt. He never really wore colours other than black, blue and white. If today was the day he would finally be noticed he wanted to look his best. He pulled and pulled until he finally had it under control. Actually once he had it how he wanted it, even he couldn't deny he looked good. Sasuke eyed himself in his mirror. He had to admit he looked…well…handsome. There was just something about him that morning. He had a new air of confidence. Glancing at the time Sasuke grabbed his bag and left for school.

School was pretty much the same as it always had been. Sasuke went unnoticed. Well a few girls did a double take as he walked down the hall towards Naruto's locker. There was the blonde on his own. Sasuke was thankful for this. He didn't think his confidence would have lasted if he was with a crowd of people.

"Hey." Naruto's head snapped round and he gazed at Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto smiled up at Sasuke. Something was different with he blonde, Sasuke could tell. He seemed nervous.

"I just wanted to know, well because last night went so well, if you wanted…"

"Hey babe." Neji came up behind Naruto, lacing his arms round the blonde's waist and kissing his cheek roughly.

"Erm hi Neji." Sasuke was wounded. Naruto, the boy of his dreams, had a boyfriend.

"I better go." Sasuke turned to leave and felt a shaking hand on his shoulder.

"Wait what did you want to ask?" Naruto seemed genuinely concerned, _'Good I hope you feel terrible.'_ Sasuke wanted to die on the spot. He wished the ground would open and swallow him whole.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." Sasuke pulled his shoulder form Naruto's hand,

"No. It doesn't." his onyx eyes filled with unshed tears as he walked away. Sasuke walked right out of school and all the way back to his empty and lonely house. He never imagined this would happen. Why did Naruto kiss him if he had a boyfriend? It just dint make sense. How could Naruto do that to him? Sasuke could actually feel his already fragile heart shattering. He lay on his large bed and began to release the tears he had kept inside.

Naruto couldn't stand it. The minutes seemed to pass ever so slowly. He needed to see Sasuke. He had to explain himself. He didn't know why he had kissed Sasuke the night before, he just did. If felt so different form whenever he had kissed Neji. It felt gentle and loving, _'Nothing like Neji.'_ The blonde thought to himself.

Finally the last bell rang and Naruto was finally released from the hell hole people called school.

"Hey babe were you going? I thought we were gonna…you know…go to mine." Naruto turned and faced his boyfriend,

"Sorry something's come up. I need to go, but I'll probably see you tomorrow or something." The blonde didn't wait for a answer he carried on in the direction of Sasuke's house.

Naruto knocked the front door loudly. No answer came. He tried again, this time harder. Still no answer. He didn't know why, but he found himself trying the door to see if it would open. It did. Naruto let himself in and began calling Sasuke's name.

"Anyone here?" no answer again. He began climbing the stares up to what he presumed was Sasuke's bedroom. Once again he tried the door. It opened as well. The blue eyed beauty couldn't believe what he saw. There sat by the bed was an unconscious Sasuke. Naruto noticed the empty bottle of tablets on the floor. Naruto's face drained. Panic tried to take control, _'No Naruto clam down. Just think.' _He ran to find the kitchen. There he got a glass of water and poured salt into it. He raced back up the stares. Glass in one hand and Sasuke in the other Naruto walked over to the bathroom. Sasuke seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Sasuke please drink this." The dark haired boy seemed to react to Naruto's voice and began drinking from the glass. Naruto gently stroked his back as Sasuke threw up all of the tablets. He seemed to be coming round. "Sasuke are you ok?" Sasuke nodded, "God don't EVER do that to me again!" Naruto felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"Sorry."

"And so you should be! Why would you do something like that?" Sasuke tried standing and walked back into his room and sat on his bed. Naruto followed. No way was he letting this drop. He wanted to help Sasuke if he could; he cared a lot about Sasuke.

"You don't know what it's like to be an outcast. To be completely ignored and rejected by everyone, even your own family. To feel completely worthless. To feel you'll be alone and unwanted forever. Then you find someone who could end all that, but your to late and they already have someone. Do you have any idea how that feels?" Sasuke wondered why he was saying all this, but he couldn't seem to stop. "I like you Naruto. I always have. You were the only person who would even acknowledge I existed. When I was asked to tutor you I was so happy. Finally I could tell you how I feel. When we kissed I felt all my pain and misery slip away. Then seeing another boy's arms round you, well it made me feel sick and stupid. I thought you actually liked me." Naruto just gazed at the onyx eyed boy sat next to him. He had so much to say to Sasuke, he just couldn't find the right words. "Maybe you should just go. Thanks for everything but I want to be alone."

"Oh no." Sasuke stared confused at the blonde,

"What?"

"No way am I leaving. I'm staying right here until I'm convinced you're ok. You can't get rid of me that easily." Naruto reached out his hand and took Sasuke's. The blonde could feel the other boy shaking slightly. "Sasuke you really think I don't know how that feels? I have no family and all my so called friends don't really like me at all."

"That can't be true. You're always surrounded by people." Naruto let a chuckle escape his lips.

"Yeah and sometimes that's one of the loneliest places to be." The blue eyed boy gently squeezed the hand secure in his own. Sasuke was finally beginning to understand Naruto. He wondered how many other people the tanned boy would be this open with, "Sasuke I have liked you for a very long time. You never knew, but I would always sneak glances at you in class or in the hall. I couldn't keep my eyes off you. Sure Neji is a nice enough lad, but he's nothing compared to you. It's you I want." Sasuke moved first. He placed a soft kiss against Naruto's lips. It was the blonde however that deepened it. His kisses were passionate but caring. Sasuke relished in finally getting to taste the boy he has wanted for so long. His senses felt overloaded. He could smell Naruto, taste him, Sasuke felt like he was drowning. But he was thriving on it. Naruto laced his strong arms around Sasuke and pressed his body even closer into the dark haired boy. He half expected Sasuke to pull away from him, but to the blonde's surprise Sasuke replied by snaking his arms around Naruto's neck.

Sasuke was first to pull away needing air. The two boys sat looking at each other. Neither could believe what was happening. Naruto decided to throw caution to the wind. He let his hands slide up Sasuke's top. He felt warm soft skin against his hands. His hands wandered until he found the onyx eyed boy's nipple. He gently ran his fingers over it. To his surprise a mew escaped Sasuke's lips. That little sound roused the blonde beyond belief. He gazed at Sasuke through half closed eyes. Sasuke looked into the blonde's lust filled eyes, _'Oh fuck he's gorgeous.' _He crashed his hungry lips to Naruto's. His tongue grazed the blonde's lips asking for entrance which Naruto granted. Sasuke's tongue roamed all over the others hot mouth. He felt Naruto moan against his lips. The dark haired boy was turned on by Naruto's wandering hands rubbing slowly over his nipples. There kiss ended. Naruto leaned over to Sasuke's ear. He gently nibbled the lobe before whispering,

"I want you." Three simple words uttered with such passion and lust Sasuke grabbed onto his quilt for support. Regaining his composure Sasuke lifted off his top. He saw the blonde drinking in his lightly toned torso. He leaned over to Naruto's ear, copying the boy and whispering with the same lust in his voice,

"Then take me." Naruto smirked wickedly and ripped off his own top. He felt onyx eyes all over his body. He lay Sasuke down onto the bed. Sasuke felt every inch of the other's body as Naruto lay on top of him. The blonde's lips found his again. Naruto began grinding against Sasuke. Sasuke suppressed a moan but could feel his arousal growing, and Naruto's. This didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. He made quick work of removing what was left of there clothing. Sasuke gazed at the blonde's length. The dark eyed boy knew he was big but Naruto was very gifted. Sasuke's hard member was aching to be touched by the gorgeous boy in front of him. He decided he needed to feel Naruto. He needed to show how much he wanted the blonde. Sasuke flipped Naruto over so he was now on top. Pail skin grinded against tanned. He let his hands wander over Naruto's body, stopping just before his hips. His fingers danced in circles over the blonde's hips, barely touching the hot skin. Naruto moaned pleadingly at Sasuke,

"Stop teasing me. Please. Just touch me." Sasuke was not one to argue and gladly took the blonde's length in his hands. Gently up and down he pumped Naruto's member. Soft moans left Naruto's lips as he craved more of Sasuke's touch. Sasuke's hands left the blonde's length. He began placing butterfly kissed all over Naruto's face and neck. He carried on down the other boy's body. He decided to repay the blonde by licking his nipples. His tongue darted over them and sucked each one in turn. Another, deeper moan came from Naruto. Sasuke continued down towards Naruto's hips. He sucked the toned skin, relishing in how sweet his skin tasted. Sasuke's hand found Naruto's length once again, but this time he pumped harder. Naruto's member glistened with pre-come. He closed his eyes in pleasure as Sasuke continued pumping him.

"Sasuke I'm gonna come." The dark haired boy stopped, his hands releasing Naruto. "You fucking tease." Sasuke winked down at the clearly annoyed blonde. "Right then." Naruto flipped the dark haired boy over so that he was on top once again. Sasuke felt Naruto's eyes on him and bit his lip to suppress a moan. The blonde just found this a turn on and began kissing Sasuke's inviting lips. Their tongues battled for dominance which Naruto won. The blonde pulled away and his lips started work on Sasuke's neck. He sucked the porcelain skin leaving a red mark. "Your mine. No one can take you from me." he whispered into Sasuke's ear. Naruto copied the other boy and began leaving soft kissed all down Sasuke's beautiful body. He finally reached Sasuke's member and smiled to himself. Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath as the blonde boy licked his full length, leaving a kiss on the head of his member. He tasted like nothing Naruto had tasted before, and he needed more. Naruto took Sasuke's full length into his mouth. Sasuke watched as the blonde bobbed his head up and down. Sasuke moaned in pleasure and bucked his hips up needing so much more. Naruto could sense the boy under him was close to his climax so be begrudgingly pilled his lips way from the porcelain skin. Sasuke groaned and looked up at Naruto who was smirking down at him. The dark haired boy began to speak but Naruto crashed his lips to Sasuke's in a lip bruising kiss. He pulled away and began sucking on his three fingers. Sasuke knew exactly why he was doing this. He leaned over to his draw and pulled out a tube of lubricant. He passed it to Naruto and winked seductively. The blonde smiled questioningly but continued by lubricating Sasuke's entrance. He spread some over his length and positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance. He looked into the other boys onyx eyes,

"Are you sure you want to do this? Once we do you can't go back." Sasuke just smiled.

"You the only one I want. If I dint want this I would have stopped a long time ago." Naruto smiled back and gently pushed his hard member into Sasuke's tight virgin entrance. He let Sasuke adjust and continued slowly pushing until he was completely inside his lover. The raven haired boy groaned eagerly and Naruto took this as a sigh to continue. He pulled out to the head and slammed back inside Sasuke. The porcelain skinned boy threw his head back and moan loudly. Naruto had hit Sasuke's spot and continued thrusting into his beautiful lover. Sasuke grabbed his quilt and dug his nails into it. The blonde leaned down and kissed Sasuke with such tenderness Sasuke didn't know existed. Naruto could feel his climax coming and began thrusting faster while pumping Sasuke. Neither had reached there climax yet and the blonde wanted them to reach it together on there first time.

"Holy shit Naruto!" Sasuke nearly screamed his lover's name.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out as he spilled his seed inside the ebony haired boy. Soon after Sasuke came over his stomach and Naruto's hand. The blonde smiled breathless and slowly began to lick his hand and Sasuke's stomach clean. He pulled out of Sasuke and lay next to him. Naruto wrapped his strong arms around his lover protectively. They lay together in ecstasy for what seemed like forever.

"I finished with Neji today." Sasuke's head shot up,

"Really? Why?"

"Well I left him at school to come and see you. He rang me and asked where I was. Once I told him he flipped. So I finished it. Plus I finally realised that he wasn't the one for me. I realised that you were the only person I needed." Sasuke nuzzled closer to Naruto and smiled to himself, "Sasuke can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure." Naruto looked deep into Sasuke's eyes.

"Why me? Why do you like me?" Sasuke thought for a second and answered,

"You saw me when no one else would." Naruto gently pressed his lips to Sasuke's,

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Naruto." Sasuke knew it was true. He had never felt happier. He was finally with the boy he had always dreamed of. He had let someone inside his heart and they had given theirs in return. He prayed this feeling never left. He was finally seeing how life was supposed to be. Once they were two lonely people, outcasts in their own way. Now Sasuke was Naruto's and Naruto was his. No one could come between them.


End file.
